One More Day
by Sincerely Ro Mance
Summary: I heard the song One More Day by Diamond Rio and thought of Suspian. Somehow, this is the result.


As soon as I got word that the white stag had been spotted, I saddled up and went in search of him. I brought along only my dearest friend and closest ally, Trumpkin.

And today, we did what no others have. We caught the white stag.

Our horses and the stag were out of breath, as were we. "Well, you've caught me. You have one wish; anything at all."

Trumpkin nodded to me, allowing me to have the wish. So many things flashed in my mind. Peace in Narnia, seeing my parents, unrelenting strength… And then there was Susan. I could see her again.

"I wish for one more day with Queen Susan the Gentle." After the words were out of my mouth, Trumpkin slowly turned his head to look at me. He blinked in disbelief before shaking his head.

"What? Do you think that was the wrong thing to wish for?" I asked nervously. He laughed.

"No, that was the right thing to wish for…maybe a little more then a day, but…" He shrugged, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I guess you are right…but I don't deserve anymore then that." They stood there with the stag in silence for a minute.

"Well, where is she?" Trumpkin asked impatiently.

"Give it a second! She will appear soon." With that the stag jumped off into the bushes and started running again.

"So, should we just wait here, or…?" I asked Trumpkin. He shrugged. So, we unsaddled our horses and waited.

Susan's point of view

I danced out of the kitchen in my night gown, water bottle in hand. It was late, around ten. Lucy and Edmund were already asleep upstairs, and Peter was finishing up some homework.

I was in a good mood, something I haven't been since our return from Narnia.

"Night Peter," I called to him from the kitchen doorway to his spot on the couch.

"Good night, Su," He called back. I took the steps two at a time. I opened my door without really looking around and then shut it behind me. It wasn't until I looked up from the door handle that I realized I was standing in the forest.

"Oh my, well, this certainly isn't my room." I took a drink of my water, and padded barefoot out of the thicket I was in. "I must've passed out on the stairs…" I muttered. There was no way possible that I was back in Narnia. Aslan himself said I would never return. I backed out of the thicket, looking up at the tree tops where the birds were chirping. It was dark out here, and I couldn't really see much. I stumbled and fell onto the ground.

"Queen Susan!" I heard my name exclaimed in a very familiar accent.

"Princ—I mean, King Caspian!" I stumbled to my knees, and then I felt him gently grab my arm. He pulled me to my feet. I dropped my water and threw my arms around him.

"Susan," He said into my hair, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I missed you," I said, burying my face in his chest.

"I missed you too." I pulled away when I heard a rustling.

"Susan, it's me, Trumpkin." I looked around and spotted him standing a little ways away.

"DLF! Oh, how I've missed you. Oh, if only Lucy were—wait a minute." I suddenly realized I was here by myself. "Why am I here when the others aren't?" Caspian shifted uncomfortably beside me. I turned to face him.

"I—I caught the white stag…and I wished…for you." He admitted.

"Oh, Caspian… if that wasn't the most adorable thing ever, I might have to hit you for not wishing for peace forever!" I could see the gleam of his teeth as he smiled. I hugged him again, but this time he held onto me. He leaned down to kiss me, but pulled back. I gave him a confused look.

"Trumpkin, could you…" he gestured for him to turn around. Trumpkin ground and muttered,

"…freakin' make out in front of the whole kingdom, but I have to turn around?" he had his back to us, and I laughed. Caspian leaned down again and kissed me.

A year had passed, but the memory of that last kiss had been clear in my mind. But, I'd forgotten how right it felt, and how amazing of a kisser he is. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Oh, by the way, we only have one day together." He blurted out.

"What!"

**You are just as confused as I am. I heard the song One More Day, by Diamond Rio, and thought of Caspian catching the white stag and wishing for one more day with Susan. The rest of this… well, it just happened. It's late, and I'm tired, and I'm kinda slap happy and Suspian is on the brain. So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Sincerely,**

**Ro Mance**


End file.
